


Asguardian Guardians

by Mmjohns



Series: Non-cannon Relationship shorts [17]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:11:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6370711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmjohns/pseuds/Mmjohns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what if an asguard warrior was sent back to stop the rise of HYDRA and the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D an AU story will be skyeward fitzsimmons and Philinda eventually rated for the occasional language slip up</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

I find myself looking at the man yet again since my arrival and find myself becoming exasperated this is the man I am here to save and yet instead of doing my duty to my self and my people I find myself explaining again how I came to be here. Screw it lets start from the beginning and hope he understands.

Looking at the man I begin "I am Asger of the Asguard and I am here to save you from a great evil Phil Coulson"

"That's strange because I asked the Asguard I know about you and they have never heard of you" he says the distrust plain to see

Looking over at the wall I say "Then let me start from again and maybe you will understand. Many centuries ago in the earliest times of creation the people of Asguard were conquerors and warriors we ruled our realms by use of force and threat of violence we were a scourge upon the galaxy that is until a select few of us rebelled against our brothers and sisters and took up arms against our very brethren in order to safeguard the future of the nine realms. We were known as the Einherjar and It took thousands of years but eventually we managed to overthrow our blood thirsty brethren and return the nine realms to peace and prosperity, by the end of the war only I remained alive, I am the last of my species and its sole remaining survivor.

He looks at me a moment before saying "Hold up I thought you said you were from Asguard"

"I am, if you let me finish you will understand. There were two species of Asgardian my species the Einherjar and another who you know and refer to as the Asguard. It was decided upon the end of the war that my species was too dangerous to be left to exist within the Galaxy our skills of battle and propensity for violence too great to be let free, as it stood the children of the Einherjar and an Asgardian exhibited many different abilities and skills these abilities including what was originally called magic from the ability to move mind and body to being able to list a mountain many gifts existed amongst our children. It was this that prompted the first Asguard King to order my being frozen and placed within the heart of the ancient city's vaults hidden away for all eternity in the fear that our children would risk destroying such a hard fought for peace. That was until the day where Asguard was threatened once again where upon I was called forth and my race used again once more."

He moves to say something so I hold up my hand causing him to stop "You wanted the full story so listen The day I was released from my stasis was like any other, except for one thing it was the first time since my encapsulation I had been visited by the Gatekeeper, of all those who had once known of our existence the knowledge became the sole property of the Gatekeeper for thousands of years the knowledge was passed from one to the next for only he could decide when Asguard was in its direst hour. I know not how long he sat there to me time meant nothing. One day he approached the ice and placed his hand upon it causing the ice to melt back and the first time in Millennia I heard someone speaking

"I am Heimdall Gatekeeper of Asguard, Guardian of Kings and you are called to Service "

I barely remember what I said next it had been so long since I had last spoken and my voice felt foreign in my throat but I believe I said before I succumbed to the exhaustion of a thousand-year vigil was "and so It shall be"

When I awakened it was in a simple room upon a white bed, as I looked to my right I found a young woman standing there I barely moved before she said "good you awaken I shall fetch master Heimdall" and disappeared through a door

When she returned the gatekeeper in tow as I stood he looked at me and said "The legends are true then, your people truly are hardy you will find your weapons and armour on the table through that door" then he paused for a moment looking thoughtful before continuing "The reason you are here is most dire, Asguard faces a threat like no other and only a warrior such as you can help defend her. The realm of Midguard once a world who deferred to us as their gods have made a motion that endangers us all thousand of years ago a Kree Warrior was born into existence on Midguard in its mindless fury and hunger it attempted to massacre many worlds. The other warriors managed to banish it to a forgotten realm where it was unable to return from unfortunately there exists a group that has been searching a way to bring it back for Millenia HYDRA and they have finally succeeded.

it was decided that the only way to ensure the safety of the nine realms was by direct intervention however we are forbidden by treaty to deploy an army so a different method was compromised, we would send a warrior to Midguard from the time before HYDRA`s reemergence to work against them and neutralise the threat they pose, but there is an issue no Asguardian alive possesses the longevity or resilience to survive the journey through time, so all was thought lost until I thought of you. You shall travel through time using the bifrost to travel to Midguard and present yourself to A man named Phil Coulson.

Coulson pauses at this before saying "go on"

It took a short while but eventually I manage to secure my armour and weapons, The trip to the Bifrost was short and I soon found myself standing before the immense mechanisation Heimdall by my side saying "Come we have little time, the window of opportunity is closing rapidly, when you arrive at your destination open this packet, it will explain everything you need to do, be careful no others may see its content lest space and time be rent asunder" he hands me the packet before guiding me to the centre of the transport area, he looks at me one more time before saying "Good luck our future rests in your hands" then he inserts the great sword into its conduit sending me back in time

After what feels like mere moments but may have been longer the cascade of colours reaches its crescendo and I look to find myself before a man dressed in a black suit saying

"Phil Coulson I am Asger of the Asguard we have much to discuss"

After that you and your people drugged and dragged me here and placed me in this room

He looks at me a moment before saying "If what you are saying is true, then it would explain several things; like how you managed to get into one of the most secure buildings in the world and how we are able to detect Asguard energies coming from you and your equipment. Though I still don't understand why you would be sent here to save me now and not earlier like perhaps before I was shanked by the Asgardian Mussolini"

"I know not of he events of which you speak, all I know is I was sent to protect you and my duty demands I do so. I shall stay here for the moment but be warned, to my people our duty was everything and I will do whatever is necessary to complete my mission"

There is a knock at the door then in walks a man with an eye patch and wearing a black leather trench coat "I am Director Nicholas Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D and we need to talk, Coulson you are needed with Commander Hill"

"But sir, surely that can wait"

"Go Coulson, that's an order"

"Yes sir"

Moments later I am left alone with the Director and I find myself struck by his scrutinising stare after a few minutes he says "Here's my issue, one the one hand I find myself with a man claiming to be from the future with a book that won't open and who by all accounts doesn't exist, but on the other hand I have an agent that is one of the most important assets this agency has ever had who if you're to be believed is key to saving the world from an apocalypse. If it were any other situation I would have dumped you in the Fridge and been done with it but, I have heard stories about your people from a Professor of Norse Mythology and if even half of them are true by dropping you in the fridge I would only piss you off and as we know you are Asguardian that is probably a bad idea. So I have decided to make you a deal, you can accompany agent Coulson and his team into the field and protect them as you are want to do, but, in exchange you will become a S.H.I.E.L.D Agent with all the rights and responsibilities that brings and if you find something like HYDRA you will turn them over to me immediately, Deal?"

"Deal, but I have a single condition I can kill any threat to my charges"

"Agreed, I'll have an agent come by to see to your enlistment welcome to Shield"

It takes a little while but eventually a short Chinese woman walks in "I am Agent May, I will be working with you on Coulson's team, Director Fury has decided to initiate you into S.H.I.E.L.D at level 7, under the designation Specialist. Unfortunately you need to be assigned a new name and cover story, we can't have any random person knowing your history, so welcome to shield agent Matthew Fischer" she says handing me a badge and a file "You have three days to read and memorise your cover story, in that time I will also be doing assessment of your abilities"

"As you wish"

The next three days are spent reading my New history and in physical assessment, apparently I was an only child raised by S.H.I.E.L.D Agents and had been on the path to being a specialist since age sixteen, when I was recruited to shield at age 18 I graduated with top marks and then spent the next four and a half years working in the shadows until being assigned to this unit. After three days May decided that between my physical abilities and my Gifts I would easily be able to pass as a specialist.

It was the fourth day when we arrived at the Bus that I met the rest of the team Fitzsimmons seem genuinely nice and Ward seems like many a warrior I had known so I sensed no issues becoming a part of this team it was later that day when we were called into the War room by Coulson, when everyone Is there he brings up a picture

"this footage was recently posted by the rising tide gear up we are going to Los Angeles"

\- Next chapter meeting Skye and averting crisis


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Skye and Averting Disaster

The Bus touches down at a classified SHIELD airfield just outside of LA, the wheels have barely touched Tarmac when Coulson started walking down the ramp with Ward in tow, moments later May and Fitzsimmons also start getting ready to depart, apparently because May whilst cleared for combat has only been assigned to liaise ground transportation and because Ward was going with Coulson I was supposed to go with May to guard Fitzsimmons. The next few hours were interesting to say the least we managed to find a secret centipede lab and locate a busted security camera and whilst I couldn't see anyone I definitely got the feeling that we were being watched when I told May as much she hustled FitzSimmons out to the car whilst I followed making sure that no one could get any sort of shot at them.

When we arrive back at the Bus we find Coulson in the middle of yelling at Ward, something about Ward deliberately blowing an interrogation, quickly I manage to interject before things get too out of hand managing to convince Coulson to let me talk to Skye first before he sticks Ward with any truth serum, I walk into the room to find her sitting cuffed at the desk and by the looks of it she isn't overly happy. I walk over to her and remove the cuffs before sitting down on the bed whilst she watches me quietly, after a few moments her curiousity seems to win out as she asks "who are you another of SHIELDS lapdogs?"

"actually not as much as you might think" then beckoning her over I say" you want to know something really cool?"

Hesitantly she walks over and sits beside me then making sure no one can read my lips and I'm not loud enough to be picked up by the mikes I say "what I'm about to tell you can go no further alright" then getting a nod from her I say" actually Skye, I'm not even from earth, I'm Asgardian, I was sent here to protect a team of people these people yourself among them, together you hold the fate of this world in your hands, but only if you learn to trust one another"

She scoffs as she looks at me and says "yeah right, as if I'll ever trust SHIELD"

"I can prove it, besides, you don't need to trust SHIELD, just Coulson" then taking care not to let the cameras see what I'm about to do I reach out and let a little of my magic flow out into the palm of my hand causing a small blue glow to form

Shock appears on Skye's face as she looks at the glowing ball in my hands as she exclaims "holy shit, you weren't kidding, what exactly are you?"

"As I said I am asguardian but I am the last of an ancient race of Asguardian warrior, sworn to protect the 9 realms from threats to the very fabric of reality, as you can see I have abilities, it is from my people whom all asguardian abilities originate. I was sent here to avert disaster, and that starts with you trusting Coulson"

She looks at me curious a moment before she asks indicating to the magic in my hand "this may seem kinda strange but can I touch it"

"Sure it won't hurt you" no sooner has she placed a finger upon the magic in my hands do a small series of runes appear across the tips of her fingers glowing a deep Viridian colour…

To say this surprises me would be the understatement of the century and Skye seems to be freaking out as well, quickly recovering I say "well this explains a lot, apparently Heimdall likes to play matchmaker"

"What?" Skye exclaims shocked

"What you see on your fingers is the Einherjar equivalent of the human Soulmark, they were extremely rare amongst our people only appearing when 2 people were truly compatable, the colour of the mark indicates the type of relationship, Blue indicates a romantic bond, Black a warrior's bond, Red for mortal enemies and Green for friendship. It appears that we share a warrior's bond"

"What?"

"a warrior's bond is formed between warriors that will work truly well together, it forges a sort of neural link between the 2 like a symbiont, allowing them to share abilities, the deadliest warriors of my race were those with Soulbonds, they were nigh on impossible to kill, except by other bonded pairs"

"what, how is that possible, im Human, not Asguardian"

"the bond was not limited to asguardians though that was by far the majority, there were other species involved too, though they were far rarer, it is possible given the proclivities of some asguardians that you do have a small amount of asguardian blood"

Skye laughs as she asks "is that your way of saying that some asguardians slept around"

"yes, during my time there were quite a few half asguardian children"

The door slams open and Ward strides in saying "Ok play times over time for a professional to have a go"

"Actually Agent Ward, that won't be necessary, Skye has agreed to assist us of her own volition" I say shooting him a satisfied smirk

"Don't tell me that she has you believing her, seriously, she's a pseudo-anarchist hacker, you don't get them to help by just playing nice"

Then skye obviously annoyed at being talked about like shes not there says "actually T-1000 if you had asked nicely rather than kidnapping me and explained the situation properly without being a giant Douche I would have"

Gently pushing ward aside for the moment I lead skye into the command centre where Coulson is waiting we have barely stepped past the door before Ward yells out "Hey Fischer, come make yourself useful and spar with me" before waalking out to the ramp of the bus where there are sparing mats set up

I walk after him and as I am just about there agent may says with a small grin "I know he's an arrogant prick but try not to hurt him too badly we still need him"

"No Promises" I call over my shoulder as I walk onto the mats

There is barely any warning and had I not been a battle seasoned warrior with gifts there would have been no way for me to see it coming let alone evade as Ward came at me attacking without warning attempting for a spin kick at my head. Without conscious thought and running purely on ingrained instinct I drop to the floor sliding below his outstretched leg and coming up underneath him delivering a hard punch right between the legs dropping him to his knees, then without hesitation I use my foot to push him hard into the ground before placing my knee above his spine and my hand on his neck pinning him to the mat causing him to quickly tap out.

as I let him up he turns and yells "what the fuck was that"

"that Agent Ward was an ingrained response when someone attacks without warning you are very lucky that I realised that it was you and not an assailant else you would be dead or a quadriplegic by now"

"Yeah right, theres no way you would have won if you hadn't fought dirty" he says squaring up again

"care to test that theory" I ask dropping into a combat stance with a big grin on my face

Just as we`re about to start again Coulson`s voice comes over the PA system "Fischer Ward, stand down before someone gets hurt, and Agent Ward before you say anything its mainly you I'm worried about. I've seen Fischer`s skills and they were better than anything either Agent May or myself have ever seen, even better than Romanoff, if he wanted to hurt you there would be nothing anyone could do to stop him" then he pauses a moment before continuing Fischer, go see if Fitzsimmons need any help, Ward go take a shower or something"


	3. Suspension notice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello people, I am sorry to do this but as of this moment this story is being placed on indefinite suspension, this is due to a loss of clarity in how I want this to flow on, if you have any ideas please send them in and I will attempt to keep writing, if someone would like to become a co-author let me know and we`ll discuss it.  
>  _-MMJohns_

Hello people, I am sorry to do this but as of this moment this story is being placed on indefinite suspension, this is due to a loss of clarity in how I want this to flow on, if you have any ideas please send them in and I will attempt to keep writing, if someone would like to become a co-author let me know and we`ll discuss it, at present i do have a partial chapter written, but it is far from finished.  
 _-MMJohns_


	4. discontinuance note

sorry to all readers but because of a number of factors including a loss of where i was headed i have suspended this fiction indefinitely.if you would like to continue it, please send me a message and i will discuss it


End file.
